Ace of Hearts
by Sheebakitty
Summary: This is my first story, follows the movie's main plot but there are tangents. Please read and review, enjoy guys :   I do not own rights to Four Brothers nor the main plot line. Chapter Two is up.
1. Playing Card

**Jack Mercer sat at the dinning table, flipping a playing card between his fingers. It was his sister Elle's card, the Ace of Hearts. The brothers had made a point of winning it for her during a silly poker game and she had cherished it ever since. It was more than a playing card to her, it was a symbol of family and hope. Well we say sister but she was actually his adopted sister. Everyone in the Mercer household was adopted. Evelyn had adopted him, his three brothers and his sister because no one else would take them. He himself had been in countless care homes and foster families, and each brother even more before him.**

**Jack stared aimlessly at the card, passing it between and through his fingers, his mind elsewhere. Earlier that morning had been the funeral of their mother Evelyn. Possibly the worst moment of his life. He had been through some hell, nothing he liked to think about, but the death of the one person that had actually given a dam about him in his pathetic excuse for a life hurt more than anything he could imagine. But worse than that was Elle's reaction. That girl had been to hell and back, and made countless trips. She was a shell when Evelyn had brought her home 6 years ago. Her nightmares, panic attacks and silence were just the start of a whole host of problems from her tortured mind but the family, as dysfunctional as it was, made sure she fought past them. **

**Evelyn's death however had evoked her silence once again, it seemed a little more than just grief, but he couldn't be sure. She never spoke a word at the service, nor at the gathering after, she hadn't even greeted Bobby and Jack when they arrived at Jeremiah's house. Jerry had mentioned his concern but the constant flow of people passing on their condolences had kept questions at bay. Even the journey back to their mothers house had been quiet. Elle now resided in her room, music blasting from her speakers. **

**Jacks daydream was interrupted by Angel, his second oldest brother placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Hey cracker-jack" he grinned, his pearly whites shinning in the light**

"**Hey man" Jack reaching up to pat his brothers hand, letting the card fall from his hands in the process. Angel ruffled his hair before taking the seat across from him.**

"**How you been man, a missed you Jack" said Angel.**

**Jack looked at his brother, tiredness etched into his young face. Angel had been wild, always in trouble, until a few years ago when he joined the Marines. He had become more disciplined, but they still very rarely saw each other, once every nine months if Jack was lucky, but Angel never lost his Mercer qualities.**

"**Am alright, keeping it together" he answered. Speaking openly about feelings had never been Angels strong point, but Jack appreciated his attempt. There was silence at the table for a few minutes until Bobby walked in from the kitchen.**

**Jack was glad to see Bobby again. Bobby was the most hellish person in the world, always in trouble, anything big happened he was most certainly behind it. But Evelyn had never given up on him, he was probably a saint compared to what he would have been like without their mother. Bobby and Jack had always been close, he trusted him, had told him everything that had happened to him and Bobby had dealt with it, in only the way he knew how.**

"**What you starin' at you little fairy?" he asked gruffly. Jack coughed, realising he had been staring and averted his gaze. Bobby sat at the head of the table. He looked at his two brothers. Any stranger would have looked at Angel's dark skin and wouldn't think there was any relation, but blood didn't matter in this household.**

"**So, what you been up to Bobby?" asked Jack, glad to have his brothers home.**

"**Geez Jack am a bloody college professor…What you think I've been doin'" he answered, reaching across and picking up the fallen card.**

**Angel smirked at Bobby's response, whereas Jack threw a sarcastic look at his brother.**

"**Yeah I can believe that" he scoffed. There was a knock at the door, and Angel left the table to answer it.**

"**So…how you been Jack?" asked Bobby, not looking up from flipping the card in his hands.**

"**You mean since you left?" asked Jack "I've been ok I guess, I survived, I'm not that hopeless" he laughed. Jack looked at his brother, saw the slight hurt from the dig at his absence, then saw his face then darken as Angel entered the room, followed by Detective Green and his another man, probably his sidekick.**

"**Green" said Bobby, acknowledging his presence. "Saw you managed to make it to the service then, Ma would have been grateful"**

"**Hell Bobby Evelyn would have been happy that you made it back for her funeral" said Green. Bobby scowled. **

"**I didn't come back for a funeral" he stated. Jack's gaze passed from Bobby to Green. Green opened his mouth to answer but his partner stepped in.**

"**Thanks for the offer, but we have it sorted" he said**

"**Yeah I noticed on my way in, Detroit's finest finally cleaned this place up eh Green?" mocked Bobby, ignoring the other cop.**

"**A kid playin' basketball across the street saw a couple gang members shoot the place up, we'll get them" Green's partner continued.**

"**Seriously? I used to make a good livin' of these streets coz cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint" mocked Bobby. He had paused playing with the card, it sat loosely in his hands. Jack stifled a laugh at Bobby's image. Green sighed and shot a look at his partner.**

"**Look just say what you came to say and leave" said Angel, perched on the arm of the couch and keeping his eye on the new guy. Green looked at him. **

"**We came to talk to Elle again, we need her final statement" he said. Confusion passed over Angels face. It dawned on Green that the brothers didn't know what he meant. **

"**About the shooting?" he continued carefully, "Elle was there, the only person to see the shooters face's" The silence in the room confirmed that the brothers hadn't known.**

"**Well" sneered his partner "looks like someone didn't even know there was tits to look for" he said. Rage flashed across Bobby's face.**

"**You-"**

"**We'll come back later then" cut in Green. He motioned to his partner before offering his condolences and leaving.**

**The room was silent. Bobby sat in disbelief. It all fitted so perfectly now, how little Ellie had been so silent, so…empty. If she had seen their mother killed, he shuddered to think how she must be feeling. He looked at his brothers, the same look on their faces. Nothing was said. Jack got up slowly from the table and left the room, followed closely by Angel. Bobby heard them go into their rooms and doors closed. Bobby looked down at his hands, surprised but not shocked to see a fist. He opened his hand and stared at the clenched card in his palm. He opened up the card. A single crease was etched along the card, through the heart. From his angle it looked like the heart had been cut in two. **

**Bobby felt a rare clenching in his throat and slowly stood up, before dashing to the bathroom. He wasn't sick, thankfully, but in the privacy of the bathroom, the stress of the day, losing his mother, and the news he had just heard was just too much, even for him and he let the tears flow. His heart hurt, he hated himself for not being there more often, for not being there to save her. He sobbed quietly for a straight ten minutes. Once he had gathered himself, he splashed water on his face and dried it, removing all traces of the tears, before leaving the bathroom.**

**He could hear gentle strumming coming from Jacks room, the music from Elle's room had stopped, so he headed down the hall. He stopped at the door way for a second before entering the room. Jack lay on his bed with his guitar.**

"**You been cryin' in here you little fairy?" he asked, sitting himself down on the floor beside Jacks bed.**

"**Leave it alone man" sighed Jack, stopping his strumming and wiped away a tear. There was silence for a few minutes.**

"**Still makin a lotta racket on that thing?" Bobby nodded at the guitar on Jacks lap. Jack let out a tired laugh.**

"**Yeah, still makin a lotta racket" he answered with a smile, now in the process of rolling a joint. Bobby shook his head and smiled slightly.**

"**Is it weird in mum's room?" asked Jack.**

**Bobby nodded and threw his head back.**

"**Too weird" he said "She never changed a thing"**

**He turned his attention to Jeremiah who now stood in the doorway.**

"**What?" he asked, slightly harsher than he had intended**

**Jerry shook his head.**

"**Nuthin" he said "Just glad to see ma brothers, glad to have you's home"**

**Bobby nodded in acknowledgement**

"**Glad to see you to"**

**Jerry knew he wouldn't get a bigger response. **

"**I was thinking of headin' down to the store, getting a turkey or summin'. Figure we should have a thanksgiving, lets at least pretend we're a normal family, Ma would'a liked that" he said. Bobby looked at him**

"**Sounds good" was all he said. Angel appeared behind Jerry, dressed to go out. Bobby looked him up and down and laughed.**

"**And where are you going?" he asked with a slight smile, as he already knew the answer. Angel sighed and lowered his head.**

"**Y'all its getting a bit heavy in here…a was just gonna head out for a bit of air-" Angel was cut off by Bobby**

"**Yeah right" he scoffed " Miss La Vida Loca got a new boyfriend now. She's got someone's hard dick in her right now, she's screamin somebody else's name!" Jerry and Jack had joined in with laughter and Angels futile attempts at denial fell on deaf ears and he stomped of down the stairs.**

**Bobby, Jack and Jerry smirked at each other before Bobby's face turned serious.**

"**We gotta talk to Ellie" he said. Jerry and Jacks smiles disappeared abruptly. Jerry coughed awkwardly and shifted slightly.**

"**Yeah I, uh saw Green at the door, take it you's know now?" he said. Bobby turned to eye Jerry from where he was sitting.**

"**You knew?" anger was thick in his voice. "Jerry you knew and u didn't fucking think to tell us?" Bobby stood up. Jack could see the familiar clenching of Bobby's jaw, the tensing in his arms, causing the muscles in his arms to pop. Jack slid his guitar off his lap and stood up in front of Bobby.**

"**Bobby c'mon, now isn't the day to fight. Lets go talk to her" he said calmly. Jack could usually get through to Bobby and this was thankfully one of those times. Bobby looked at Jack, the pain and worry, tiredness and fear etched through his young face. For 21 Jack certainly carried a lot on his shoulders. Bobby relaxed slightly and let out a steady breath. **

"**Ok, lets go talk to her"**

**Bobby, Jack and Jerry hovered outside Ellie's silent room. Neither of them could imagine what Ellie had seen, how she was feeling. Bobby took a breath and reached for the handle, muttering 'Pussies' under his breath. The sight shocked them. Elle was huddled in the furthest corner for the door, eyes closed, pale and shaking. Bobby rushed forward.**

"**Ellie! U gotta breathe Ellie, breathe for me!" he cried. He took Elle in his arms and held her close hoping his warmth would evoke a reaction. It usually worked, but not this time. Jack and Jerry crouched near them keeping their distance to give Elle room to breath. Jack was scared, he hadn't seen her panic attacks in at least a year. This one was bad. She was struggling to breathe, her muscles tense. Bobby hugged her rigid frame.**

"**Ellie c'mon breathe with me, breathe in…and out" Bobby exaggerated paced breathing, trying to get Elle to copy, but she was to far in her panic to notice. Jerry took one last look at her and bolted for the bathroom. Jack could hear the sound of running water under Bobby's talking. They heard Jeremiah shout. Bobby looked down at Elle,**

"**Ellie please! Breathe!" he shouted at her as he picked her up. He rushed to the bathroom, carrying Elle, where Jerry had run a cold bath. Bobby muttered an apology before dumping Elle into the cold water. She lay for a few seconds before exploding in a flurry of coughing, inhaling and thrashing. Jack leaped into the bath and wrapped his arms around a struggling Elle.**

"**Shhhhh" he soothed. Elle's wide eyes darted between Bobby and Jeremiah, and both remained silent as she took in where she was and who was around her. She stopped struggling in the water and the room remained silent as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Jack kept his arms wrapped protectively around Elle, ignoring the harsh nip of the cold water. Jerry, noting that Jack and Elle were tingeing blue, reached behind Jack and slowly turned on the hot tap. Bobby crouched at the end of the bath and waited calmly for Elle to look at him. Jeremiah watched his brother. He had always admired Bobby's patience and gentler nature when it came to dealing with Elle, no matter the situation.**

"**Ellie, look at me" Bobby's voice broke the silence. Elle was staring into the water, watching it lap up the side of the bath. She lifter her gaze to meet Bobby's. The hollowness in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine. Jack cast a glance at Jerry and smiled as he acknowledged the raise in temperature of the water.**

"**Ellie, you know you can tell me anything right?" asked Bobby. Everyone in the room knew the answer. Elle continued to stare at Bobby, before slowly nodding and casting her gaze back to the water. Bobby remained calm and shifted to a more comfortable position.**

"**Ellie, please, look at me" Elle remained staring at the water. Bobby reached over and grabbed her hand.**

"**Elle" She looked at her hand in his, tears welled up in her eyes. "Please tell me what happened" he continued.**

**Elle looked at him. She was still pale but the bluish tinge had gone from her lips. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over.**

"**I'm sorry Bobby…I…I couldn't save Ma. I tried, I swear I tried! I just…I couldn't do it I'm so so so sorry I…" her voice slowly lowered till she was silent. Bobby noted the death like grip she had on his hand, but refused to move, ignoring the numbness in his thighs.**

"**Ellie, there was nothing you could have done, we don't blame you, we never will, just please, help us understand" his voice was tight, his eyes fierce, but his face worried. Jack looked at his brothers. This scene had played out so many times in the past, the same urgency in Bobby, the fear in Jerry, the only one missing was Angel. Jack felt slightly disappointed that Angel wasn't there, but nothing could be done.**

**Elle choked on her words, and Jack held her small frame closer. Both were now soaked through, but the water was at a pleasant temperature now. Elle gripped Bobby's hand tighter.**

"**I'm sorry…**

"Ellie hurry up love, I want to get a good turkey before their all gone" Evelyn called up the stairs while fastening the belt of her cream coat.

There was a grunt from upstairs that answered her. Evelyn smiled. Her daughter Elle was certainly a character. 'Exactly like her brothers' she thought fondly. Elle came flying down the stair.

"Ok I'm ready" she said, out of breath from her dash. Evelyn laughed and grabbed her car keys.

"Come on then" she smiled, and mother and daughter left the Mercer house. The drive to the store was filled with Elle's excited chatter about who would make it home for Thanksgiving, school and just general nonsense, broken every so often by a well timed laugh or question from Evelyn. They pulled up outside the store. Elle leaped from the car and rushed inside. Evelyn left the car slower, and had a look around before heading inside.

Elle wandered around the inside of the shop around the turkey section, wondering what one would be big enough if all her brothers came home for Thanksgiving. It had been a couple of years since she had seen her big brother Bobby properly. He had dropped by a few times when she had really need help but that was it. Angel stopped by every so often, when he wasn't at the Marines, same with Jack when he could get free time from his band. Jeremiah was round almost every second day, but he did only live a few blocks away.

She cast a glance towards the front of the shop. Her beloved mother had caught a local kid stealing, and was getting the clerk to feign calling the police. He wouldn't really of course but it was a good scare.

"You know, he's a good kid" she heard her mother say "he just needs an older brother" Elle smiled at that line, she could imagine how that kid would turn out with her brothers. She smelt Evelyn's perfume and knew she was beside her.

"Ooh these look good" Evelyn said. Elle nodded at her mother, taking in her snowy hair and laughing eyes.

"That one" said Elle, pointing at a rather large turkey further along the row. Her mother moved up to it, pressing her fingers against the packaging.

"Oh yes, nice and plump" she laughed. Elle smiled, the turkey would also be big enough incase everyone came home this year, oh she hoped they would.

She heard the bell of the shops door ring but didn't pay attention until Evelyn grabbed her sleeve and pulled her in behind a stack of shelves. Elle looked at the fear on her mothers face, confused, and cast a look at the front of the shop. She held her breath as she saw two masked men pointing a shotgun at the clerk. Elle's heart raced. 'SHIT!' she thought, she knew she had to keep quiet, make them think there were no witnesses. Elle looked at her mother, the fear in her eyes, yet at the same time trying to appear un-afraid in front of Elle. They heard the ping of the register, the blast of the shotgun, the clerks body bouncing off the counter and hitting the floor. Evelyn let out a barely audible whimper. Elle reached out and clasped her mothers hand, holding it tightly. She smiled strongly at her mother, before looking back at the counter, sure the men would have left. Her heart stopped, they were making their way towards where her and her mother. Elle's heart leaped to her mouth and she froze, she didn't know what to do. Without warning, her mother stood up and faced the masked men. Elle reached up to pull her mother back down but she moved away. Elle panicked. Her body froze, she couldn't move and she watched in horror as her mother confronted two armed men.

The two men pointed at her and muttered something, Elle heard the name Sean, but her frozen state caused no reaction.

"May god forgive you" said Evelyn. Elle looked up to see her mother staring angrily at the men, before the blast of the gun sent her falling to the ground. Elle's heart stopped. The masked men stepped in front of her, she was sure she was next, but the activation of the shop alarm caused them to flee the shop. Elle sat in horror. Her beloved mother, the most angelic person in the world lay in front of her, life had left her. Elle reached across and grasped her mothers hand. She couldn't believe it. 'This isn't happening' she thought. Elle held her mothers hand, the alarm oblivious to her. She could see the blood creeping out from under her body. The tears started, and the shaking but she refused to let go, even when the police and paramedics arrived, she refused. All the way to the hospital she wouldn't let her mother go, she couldn't.

**Elle looked down at her hand, she saw Evelyn's pale hand, her rings and blood. Elle gasped and rapidly withdrew her hand. Bobby was surprised at her reaction, and hurt passed along his face. Tears flowed down Elle's face and she sobbed quietly into Jacks arms. Bobby sat in an angry silence. Jerry was leaning against the sink, shaking. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He raised his hands apologetically and left the room. The front door slamming was heard, and the engine from Jerry's car. Bobby knew he had left. He looked at Jack, pale and shaking in the tub, trying his best to comfort a broken Elle. Bobby felt rage bubbling beneath the surface, he was so angry and hurt, but the sight of his two younger siblings sitting in the bath nearly broke his tough heart. He stood up and pulled the plug in the bath, gabbed a towel from the rail and climbed into the tub, wrapping his arms and towel around his brother and sister. This gave Jack the security he needed to finally give in and cry. Bobby sat, holding them while they sobbed, and silently gave into grief.**


	2. Home is where the memories are

Here's chapter two. Thanks for the lovely reviews they gave me the push to do a new chapter tosee if it goes well. Again please read and review. And again i also do not own any rights to the Four Brothers, or the main plot line. This one is a bit shorter, uni is piling up a bit. I f you have nay ideas for a flash back for the next chapter let me know, im planning on doing one for Bobby, Angel and Jack, and any suggestions are welcome. Thanks :)

* * *

**Angel slowly opened the door to the house. It was dark and silent. He motioned to the girl behind him to follow. She slipped inside and he closed the door. They waited to see if anyone heard, but the house remained quiet. Taking the girl by the hand, Angel led her upstairs. At the top he pointed at his door, and she padded across the hall and into his room. Angel walked down the hall a little till he was outside his mother's room. It pained him to look in, and he felt a heaviness in his heart. To his surprise the bed was empty, no Bobby. He walked further down the hall and stopped outside Jacks room. His heart hurt more at the sight. On Jacks bed lay three bodies. Elle was curled up, tiny, near the top of the bed, using Bobby's chest as a pillow. Angel gave a small smile, even though she was 16, she was just as tough as any of the brothers, though this made her more vulnerable than them. Bobby lay sprawled half on half off the bed, with both arms wrapped around Elle's shoulders and a certain card clasped in his hands. Jack lay on the other side of Elle, his arms wrapped around her waist, his body outlining hers. Angel slipped inside the room and picked up the duvet that lay crumpled on the floor. He puzzled at its dampness but shrugged it off and laid it gently over the sleeping party. Angel felt a little comfort at the scene, one he had seen many times before, and also been a part off. He slipped noiselessly out the room and back down the hallway to his room, where the lovely Sofi was waiting for him.**

**Elle woke to the sound of shouting downstairs. She looked around to find herself in a nest of duvets. Memories from the night before came flooding back and the ache in her chest throbbed. She smelt Bobby's musk and Jack's aftershave as she pushed the duvets off herself. She could remember her brothers strong arms around her the night before making her feel safe and protected, their gentle chatter lulling her to sleep. The shouting downstairs continued. It sounded like Bobby and Angel, and the input of Spanish every so often made Elle aware that Sofi was here. 'Great' she thought. Elle heaved herself off of the mattress and padded to the open dresser, pulling out one of Jack's t-shirts and putting it on with a jeans. Elle always had a habit of borrowing her brothers clothes. **

"**Miss La Vida Loca is not staying in this house!" she heard Bobby yell, followed by and angry flurry of Spanish. Elle smiled. Bobby had never liked Sofi, not hated they just rubbed each other up the wrong way. Elle stood at the door and watched Sofi stomp angrily up the stairs and into Angels room after being sent upstairs by Angel.**

**Elle walked to the top of the stairs. Bobby and Angel were in the hall having an argument, she could see Jacks leg hanging over the arm of the sofa.**

"**What are you doing Angel? She shouldn't be here" she heard Bobby ask, indicating up the stairs. He clearly didn't like Sofi being in his mothers mouse. Elle slowly padded down the stairs. An urgent cough from Jack indicated her presence to Angel and Bobby and they stopped their argument. Elle reached the bottom and was swept into a bear hug from Angel.**

"**Hey squirt" he said softly. Bobby had filled him in on her story and he hated himself for not being there in person. Elle allowed herself to feel safe again for a spit second in Angels arms, before realising that they would all do their disappearing act again soon, and pulled herself free. **

"**Hey guys" she said softly. Jack came from the living room and gave her a hug.**

"**You wantin' anything to eat? He smiled at her. Elle shook her head and walked into the living room, receiving a shoulder squeeze from Bobby as she passed. She curled herself onto the couch and pulled a blanket around her. Switching on the TV she settled down to stare numbly at the television for the rest of the day, pretending everything was normal.**

**She barely registered Angel asking her a question, just shrugging in reply. The three brothers looked at each other before moving into the kitchen, leaving Elle to her way of coping. **

"**We're just in the next room Ellie" Bobby called to her as they left. The three of them seated themselves around the dinning table. Bobby let out a tired, angry sigh.**

"**You know what we gotta' do" he said "We gotta find that witness"**

"**Yeah we know" answered Angel. He clenched his hands together. "We gotta find them, an we gotta make them talk" He looked over at Jack. He was sitting, pale, staring at the tabletop, working a knot out of the wood with his finger.**

"**You alright Jackie?" he asked. Jack looked up and gave him a weak smile.**

"**Yeah course Angel" he said "So how we gonna find this witness?" Bobby eyed Jack he could tell there was something bothering him but decided it would be best left till later.**

"**We are gonna have to visit the shop" he said. There was a shout from the living room.**

"**Guys, someone at the door" they heard Elle call in a flat voice.**

"**SOFI! DOOR!" yelled Angel. They waited for a few seconds before resuming their conversation.**

"**Right, so how we gonna go about this?" asked Jack.**

**Elle turned her attention upstairs. Sofi had made no signs of coming downstairs, and the knocking came again. She sighed. She was comfy and to be perfectly honest she didn't want to see or talk to anyone, especially not someone who was most likely offering more condolences. The person knocked again, Elle groaned. She knew she'd have to move, she always had to answer the door. She tossed the blanket to one side and heaved herself off the couch. Reaching the door she glanced towards the kitchen, the sight of Bobby's arm giving her a small form of comfort. Elle pulled open the door and saw her neighbour standing there. He was 17, just one year older than her, and had the sexiest smile she had ever seen. He was standing there with some flowers and a sad smile.**

"**Hey Jake" she said, mustering a small smile. He smiled at her attempt.**

"**Hey you" he said "I thought maybe some flowers could make you smile and...some chocolate" He pulled a bar of chocolate out from behind him. Elle smiled.**

"**Jake, that's lovely thanks. I'm kinda busy at the moment" she said, motioning behind her. He glanced over her shoulder to see Bobby staring at him from the kitchen, his eyes piercing him. Jake nodded,**

"**I understand, I hope you are doin' ok" he smiled. Elle shrugged and took the flowers and chocolate from Jake.**

"**Thanks" she said. She half stepped forward for a hug but a loud cough from Bobby behind her reminded her that he was probably watching, so she smiled at Jake. He took the hint and left calling bye as he walked down the path.**

**She shut the door with her foot and walked to the kitchen. The room fell silent as she entered but conversation quickly resumed. Jack was at the cooker, making something that looked like mashed potato. She sat the flowers on the table and threw the chocolate at Angel. He caught it and looked at her, his eyes full of worry and sorrow, but also hope. **

"**Good catch" she said. Bobby sighed inwardly in relief. Her first happy words since they had been back. He looked at her, in Jack's t-shirt and her jeans an noticed the one thing that was missing. There was another chap at the door and this time Angel went to get it, ruffling Elle's hair as he passed. She smiled at him an then looked at Bobby.**

"**Bobby…I-"**

**He shushed her and walked over to her. Reaching behind her ear he flipped his fingers and the playing card appeared in his hands. Elle's eyes lit up and she looked up at him.**

"**I thought id lost that at the funeral" she choked on the last word as she took the card from him. She frowned slightly at the new crease down the middle but shrugged it off as, for a change, she pulled Bobby into a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes till they heard Jerry's dullest tones. He had come round for dinner.**

"**You ok in here Jack?" she asked.**

"**I wanna do this" he said, "It…I wanna" Elle hugged him as she passed.**

"**I understand"**

**Jerry was sitting in the chair across form the TV. For 28 he had already got his life sorted, a wife, two daughters. He had what he had always wanted. Angel was sitting next to the record player, talking to Jerry About the hockey game that had just come on the TV. Bobby and Elle went and sat on the couch, Bobby covering her with her recently discarded blanket, and she cuddled into him. The ice hockey game played in the background as the family sat in the living room. Jack was busy in the kitchen. Angel picked up little record dusters form beside the LP player and threw a couple at Bobby.**

"**Why do you always do that?" asked Bobby, putting up his hands lazily to deflect them and throwing back the one she caught.**

"**Shut up" retorted Angel, a cheeky smile on his face.**

"**To be aggravating" put in Jerry.**

"**To be aggravating" mocked Angel, turning his attention to Jerry and throwing them at him. Jerry sighed.**

"**Chill out, man. I'm watching the game, c'mon" he said flicking his hand. "Why don't y'all hold that down?" He continued.**

"**Yeah" threw in Elle, though if she was honest she enjoyed the teasing. It made the house feel warm and homely. She had missed this.**

"**Hold that down, man" said Angel throwing another at Jerry. Jerry looked at him.**

"**You a woman" Jerry's eyes narrowed at Angels comment but continued to watch the game.**

"**Get him, Jerry" put in Bobby, watching gleefully at the events unfolding before him. He gave Elle a squeeze as she snuggled in more.**

"**Try it one more time" warned Jerry. **

"**What you gonna do?" taunted Angel. It was the usual banter back and forth.**

"**You'll see" he warned in reply, keeping his gaze on the screen, but Elle knew he wasn't concentrating on the game.**

"**Big-ass teeth. Bite me?" mocked Angel. This resulted in a loud laugh from Jack who was still busy in the kitchen. Elle giggled and felt her spirits rise. It really was like home again. Like nothing had changed.  
**

"**You do got some big-ass teeth, Jerry" Bobby put in, laughing.**

"**Yeah" answered Jerry, looking directly at Angel. **

"**All right" retorted Angel, not taking him seriously.**

"**Yeah, get him, Jerry!" shouted Bobby as Jerry stood up a and slapped Angel on the back of the head. **

"**What the hell you doing?" shouted Angel.**

"**Come on, boy" mocked Jerry as he grabbed Angel in a headlock.**

"**The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight" commented Bobby in peals of laughter as his two brothers wrestled in front of him. Angel had wriggled out of the headlock and subsequently place Jerry in one.**

"**Nitro got Midnight in a headlock" continued Bobby. Elle was wetting herself.**

"**Get him! Get him, Jerry!" she yelled in-between gasps of breath from laughing.**

"**Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him! Get him, Nitro! " Bobby kept up on the commentary as Angel and Jerry switched between different wrestling techniques, both desperate to come out on top. Jerry however won, pinning Angel down.**

"**Okay. All right, all right. All right" Angel admitted defeat.**

"**I'm still your big brother" said Jerry, helping Angel to his feet. They nodded to each other and turned to Elle who was crying from laughter on the sofa. Angel smiled.**

"**Good to hear you laugh Ellie" he said.**

"**Hell yeah" agreed Jerry, and Bobby nodded.**

"**Come on, man, let's eat. Bring out that bird" Bobby yelled to Jack.**

**The family stood around the dinning table all holding hands. A feast lay out on eh table ready to be devoured. Elle loved how no matter how long they were away for or what had happened to them or how angry they felt, her brothers always respected the rules and routines of the house.**

"**Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savoir, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen" chanted Bobby.**

"**Amen" repeated the rest of them in unison before sitting themselves down. Bobby sat at the head of the table with Jerry and Jack to his right and Angel and Elle to his left. At the opposite end was an empty chair. Nobody mentioned the empty seat.**

"**Pass me the salad, man" Jerry asked Jack. Jack passed the bowl over.**

"Zip up your mouth, Jeremiah. You grow up in a barn?"** Jerry looked up at the empty chair to see Evelyn seated. She smiled at him as she spoke the words, a fond memory he had of her. She had said it to him on one of his first nights in the house, as an attempt to cheer him up and even though she was serious it always made him smile. He glanced over at Angel, his mouth hanging open and chewing noisily.**

**Close your mouth, Angel. You think you a cow or something'?" said Jerry. Angel stopped eating and abruptly closed his mouth. He stared guiltily at the table before reaching for his glass. His sleeve slid up revealing tattoo.**

"_More tattoos, Angel? You don't have to hide them. Look at mine." _**Angel glanced at the chair and saw his mum, sitting as perfect and a lovely as she had always been. Evelyn had always supported his decision to go to the Marines, and never bothered about his tattoos, she even had a few ones herself. Angel smiled.**

"_But take your elbow off the table." _**Angle quickly withdrew his elbow, before continuing to eat.**

"_Jackie?" _**Jack stared hard at the table. He remembered so vividly the first night he came here, the first night she had made him feel safe. He glanced to where her plate would usually be. Her hands were there, and she opened them invitingly to him.**

"_l know bad things happened to you before you came to me. Hey, look at me." _**Jack looked up into her warm, safe eyes. Tears were threatening. He missed her painfully**

"_But you're safe now"_** Jack hated that she was gone. He would never be able to see those eyes again. Unfortunately for Bobby and Elle when they finally had the confidence to look at the empty chair, Bobby saw nothing. He couldn't accept that she was dead. Wouldn't believe it, not till he had broken every bone in the body of the bastard that gunned her down. Elle was still to traumatised to remember anything but the accident, so she also saw nothing. Slowly, everyone stopped eating.**

"**To hell with this, man. Let's go get a pickup game" said Bobby pushing back his chair and standing up. "I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing"**

"**It's too cold, man" complained Jerry, though secretly he was grateful. The air was to tense in here. The memory of their loss to fresh. Maybe the dinner had been a bad idea.**

"**I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey" said Angel. **

"**Come on, ladies" laughed Bobby. "Let's show these guys some fucking skills!"**


End file.
